elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Compelling Tribute (Imperials)
|faction = Imperial Legion |type = Civil War quest |QuestID = CWMission07 }} Compelling Tribute is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must blackmail the steward of the Jarl of Riften to discover information pertaining to a shipment of Stormcloak supplies that must be intercepted. Background Legate Rikke has sent me to investigate the possibility of blackmailing Anuriel. As Laila Law-Giver's Steward, she might be able to provide important information and assets. Objectives #Find evidence #Blackmail Anuriel #Report to Legate Rikke #Meet the men #Follow Hadvar and ambush the enemy scout #Take over the caravan #Report back to Hadvar #Report success to Legate Rikke Walkthrough Return to Legate Rikke. After speaking to the Legate, she will give out an assignment to go to The Rift. Travel to Riften and go to Mistveil Keep. Sneak into the room on the right which the objective marker is pointing to. Check the drawer and collect the Incriminating Letter. Watch out for the guard that roams the hallways there when trying to sneak in. However, if the Thane of the Rift title is held, walk on in freely without the guards noticing or caring. Once in possession of the letter, confront Anuriel. Talk to her until she reveals the desired information. There is also a Persuasion check that will net some hefty coin if passed. Eventually she will inform the Dragonborn of a shipment of coin traveling to Windhelm. It is possible to be attacked outside in Riften by three Stormcloak Soldiers; the people of Riften will fight the soldiers, and some of them may die (usually Bolli), as such it is recommended to dash over and kill them before they can do any damage. Travel back to the Rift Imperial Camp and talk to Legate Rikke and give her the information received from Anuriel. Rikke will now give orders to meet up with the other legionares to take the shipment. Travel to the marker (near Shor's Watchtower) and meet up with Hadvar. He will tell of a plan for getting the shipment. One can either follow the plan or charge and directly attack the Stormcloaks. Either way defeating the Stormcloaks will get the shipment. Looting the caravan for goods and gold holds no ill effect. Once the caravan is taken, report to Hadvar. He will give orders to go back to camp and report the progress to Legate Rikke. Travel back to the Rift Imperial Camp and report to Legate Rikke. After reporting to the Legate, this quest is finished and marks the beginning of the next quest "The Battle for Fort Greenwall." Journal Bugs * After reporting to General Tullius and meeting Rikke in the Rift Imperial Camp during the quest "Regaining the Pale," Rikke still has the dialogue as if "The Battle for Fort Dunstad" was never completed. ** If this happens, load an old save before helping the Imperial soldiers take the fort. Instead travel to Dawnstar, preferably late at night or early in the morning when everyone is asleep. Find Jarl Skald (his bedroom is the ground floor on the right). Attack him until he takes a knee. This will complete "The Battle for Fort Dunstad." After reporting to General Tullius, Rikke's dialogue should be fixed to start Compelling Tribute. * When looking for the incriminating letter there will be no marker and there will be no letter in the drawer, the quest will then be impossible to complete. * Upon completing the main quest to swap Riften with the empire, this quest will be seen as completed, but when searching, there will only be the quest to regain the Rift, making it impossible to continue with the civil war quest without going to a previous save. * Upon securing the shipment of gold and weapons from the Stormcloaks, looting the carriage may cause Legate Rikke to become hostile on sight. One way to resolve this bug is to reload from the last save before looting the carriage. Another way is to attack her until she drops to her knees twice, which will often remove any hostilities and allow the quest to be finished (also, when dropped to the submissive position the first time, a large sum of 1200 may be inexplicably added to the inventory). * Attacking the Stormcloak caravan before talking to Hadvar will make the quest become impossible to complete. This can be fixed by completing the main quest. * After defeating the caravan, Hadvar will not enter conversation with the Dragonborn. Instead, he will say multiple random Imperial quotes such as, "Been so long since I killed a Stormcloak, my sword arm's getting flabby." **Saving in front of Hadvar and restarting the game fixes the problem. de:Erzwungener Tribut (Kaiserliche Legion) es:Tributo convincente (Legión Imperial) ru:Военная добыча (Имперский легион) Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Quests